Fire Emblem: Blazes' Tale
by ScoreStriker1217
Summary: The young, and plucky Blaze was pulled from the world he lived into Zenith. How will his stay alter him, and how will the world react to his appearance? It's time to find out, in (cue 'together we ride') FIRE EMBLEM! HEROES! THE SERIES! (working title... probably)
1. Arrival

It happened so fast. Blaze couldn't believe it. Had he just stayed on the couch, he wouldn't be in this damn cop car. He wouldn't be getting arrested, he wouldn't be sent to jail, he be fine. But he had to help. The good guy in him had to help, but this time, it really bit him in the but this time

Just 15 minutes earlier…

Blaze was startled awake by the sound of his phone going off. The purple haired Seventeen-year-old looked at his phone, the Goldeneye theme blasting loudly on his iCopyright, informing him he was receiving a call from Zak Jones. An ol' pal of his, Zak was arrested 6 months ago, was let out, then left for quote unquote, "personal reasons". He could have let the phone go to voicemail. Not deal with him. But dang it, Blaze was too nice. Picking it up, Zak loud voice came over the speakers.

"Hey, *burp* Blaze!" Zak's drunk voice came through

"Y-yeah, hey, Zak. You need something?"

"Yeah, uh, what wuzzit?" Zak stammered.

"Oh yeah, I need a pick-up from 9 and Conch. Can't drive. *idiotic laughs* Airport Wiskey'll do that. I'd call a taxi, but huh, *idiotic laughter returns*, i ain't got nothin' on me." Blaze knew he was full of it. First of all, The airport was on 4 and Dune, half-way across town. Second, Zak's house was on 6 and Conch, not too far away. Third, You can't drink alcohol on a plane, It's extremely illegal. But, Blaze knew he'd regret this, agreed and drove over to 9 and Conch, and there he was. The trashy Eighteen-year-old looked confused and dazed. He had a duffel bag on his side. Now Blaze was worried. Zak said he had nothing on him.

"Hey bud. Unlock th' door please." He could have drove off. But nope. He unlocked it. Zak hopped in, and they drove off. Not even two minutes later, sirens began behind them.

"Crap, they foun' me!" Zak whispered. As soon as Blaze began to pull over, Zak yelled at him.

"Nonononono buddy, see, they's after the guy ahead of us, ya' see?" Once more, Zak tried to fool him with petty lies. Not this time. Blaze pulled over and Zak began to freak, out. Shaking all around, yelling how Blaze doomed both of them, eventually pulling a gun out of the duffle bag (which contained too much money, clearly stolen), and firing at Blaze. Blaze, quick on his tired feet, dodged the bullet and grabbed it from Zak's hands, pointing it at the crazy man. Zak simply began to cry and, and that's when Blaze felt it. The barrel of a Glock 19, and the voice of a police officer. Blaze was pulled out of his car, given the usual spiel, and thrown in the back seat of a patroller. We now return to present time, in which Blaze was regretting all of the decisions that came before he arrived in this cop car. Two cops were interrogating him as to what happened, when suddenly, Blaze began to glow. Everything pointed to this being bad, but when he was consumed by a multicolored portal, he knew, crap was getting real.

It felt like forever as he flew through the multiverse. And yeah, multiverse, because behind (below? above?) him, was a tree, with these orbs on them, and within those orbs, was a boat-load of stuff. There was a Red orb near the bottom, a white one north-east(?), and north(?) was a cyan one. Where he was heading however, was a blue orb. As soon as he saw where he was heading, a voice called out to him. He also noticed that he was no longer flying, instead in a grassy field.

?: It, it worked!

The redhead spoke to him, excited that 'it' worked, while Blaze had no knowledge of what 'it' was. She then looked down at him, and spoke once more

?: Ok, I know this is sudden, but I need you to help me. There's an enemy coming, and you're the tactician.

Blaze finally sat up, and looked over, and there he saw it, a girl in blue and black armor, wielding what appeared to be a lance. Suddenly, one game came front to Blaze's mind: Fire Emblem. He himself never owned a copy, but his friend did. And if memory serves, swords beat axes, axes beat lance, and lances beat swords. Considering this lady beside him had an

axe, the strategy was simple.

Blaze: Ok, plan is, run up and hit her.

?: WHAT? That's it?  
Blaze: Just do it, trust me.

As he hoped, the lady ran forward, and hit the lance lady. Sure enough, it

fell her in one blow.

?: W-what? It worked, I guess.

At this point, she turned around to Blaze, to introduce herself

?: Name's Anna, and you are?

Blaze: Blaze, now, let's get moving, more are on the way

(one tutorial and two-star Virion later)

Anna and Blaze had returned home, and in the main hall was a blue hair man, chatting with a blonde female. Also in the room was a green haired youth. As soon as the main doors opened up, the chatters ran over to the new entries. Green youth could care less, and continued to sit beneath the message board, reading his tome

?: Anna! You've finally returned!

?2: Good thing. Alphonse was just about to send out a rescue party to find you!

Alphonse: Oh please Sharena! You were pacing for a solid minute to…

The siblings continued to argue, until Blaze cleared his throat. Immediately, Sharena pushed everyone out of the way to talk to the new guy

Sharena: WOW! Anna! Who is this guy (to Blaze) What world are you from? What are you like? Have you fought any wars? DOES your world war too?

Sharena was interrupted by Alphonse pulling her to the side and scolding her. Blaze roughly explained his past, though conveniently left out his being arrested. After learning what his job as a summoner detailed, Blaze went out to try out Breidablik. As he walked out, Sharena followed behind being the excited cinnamon roll she is, and Alphonse being a buffer.

Sharena: I've got so much hope for you Blaze, you'll probably get an Ephraim, or a Ike! Or-

Alphonse: Come on Sharena, calm down. Perhaps he'll get a four-star. We can only hope for the best.

As Blaze raised Breidablik, the orbs vanished, and a bolt fired out from the gun, and standing there, in all of her might and beauty…

Wrys

**So there's the end of the chapter. Thanks to all who waited for the copyright battle for the story. This will be an ongoing series. Thanks for any and all reviews, and don't take candy from strangers.**

**Here's a quick description of Blaze from top to bottom**

**Purple hair that in unkept**

**Bags under his eyes that look like he hasn't slept in a week.**

… **that's kinda it. All from the source**


	2. From Humble Beginnings

Zzz

Zzz

Zzz

Zharena: WAKE UP BLAZE!

Oh yeah, Blaze kinda has a job to do. After his rude awakening, Blaze quickly gets dressed and heads out to the mess hall. After eating some beans and bread, Blaze began to converse with the Heroes he summoned from yesterday's pull: 4-star Reinhardt, 4-star Wrys (as stated previously), 4-star Hana, and a 4-star Cherche. But, as I'm sure you know if you can count, that's four heroes in a pool of five. So, who was that last hero? Well, that last hero was something special…

(Yesterday)

Sharena: Go Blaze! You got this! Summon now or I'll be-

Alphonse: Peace, Sharena. Now remember Blaze, focus.

Blaze: Yeah, I kinda got that from the last few times I summoned, considering we've done this song and dance every time I've summoned.

Looking forward, Blaze poured his energy (and orbs) into summoning, but this time, Breidablik took it's time firing, and the stone took it's time to acknowledge the orbs. But this time, Blazes' hand was forced into the sky, gun in hand. The barrel began to glow as a red ball of energy was shot out of Breidablik. The energy landed within the little hole in the summon stone, and then, it summoned… a man eating chicken. Standing in front of the purple summoner, was Radiant Scion: Priam.

Priam:... 'xcuse me? What in the world just happened?

Blaze: You've been summoned into Askr, and we've decided to recruit you to help our battle

Priam: Not that I don't enjoy training, I do, trust me, but what about my comrades? I was in cohorts with a bunch of people back home.

Blaze: As far as I understand it, time won't pass in your universe, so don't worry about it

As Blaze and Priam were chatting it up, the others were wide-eyed and stunned

Alphonse: It. it is him, right? RIGHT?

Anna: I-it is, but he's never been summoned, at least according to our knowledge. How?

Sharena: Who cares? I'm gonna go talk to him!

Ah, that was fun. Anyways, Anna and Alphonse beckoned Blaze over, and there was this man by them. He was decked out in full armor, and just had this aura of seriousness about him. His hair was green and straight, he just seemed like someone who'd be a mentor

Anna: Blaze, good to see you up and early. This is Roland. He's Alphonse's personal trainer, and he'll be running your exam

Blaze: Wait, exam?

Alphonse: Don't get us wrong Blaze, you have our trust, but we're not quite sure your physically ready for being a summoner. So, Roland is going to help you with it.

Roland: Pleasure to meet you Blaze. I trust you aren't the quitting type.

Blaze: O-of course not. Now, what will be my task?

Roland: Task's simple. We've heard rumors of disturbances from the outskirts of the forest south of here, that people are being attacked. We're sending you, and four of your Heroes, out to find and stop this disturbance. You may go now to prepare.

As Blaze was walking along, he couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right choice in leaving behind Wrys. Sure, they're strong, but would they be save. Whatever, past is the past, and so they proceed onwards. After about an hour's walk, they arrived at what appeared to be a town, but this was no ordinary town, as it was on fire, and standing there, admits the flames, was her. The Emblian Princess, Veronica herself was leading this assault. As she turned to see the other group, she motioned for her Xander to approach the group.

Xander: Good day to you. I'm sure you can see the circumstances, what with this being an invasion, but we cannot let you leave. You can either give yourself up, or (draws his Guarding Lance), you can make this hard for both of us.

As Xander finished his sentence, Veronica and four nobodies showed up, each brandishing a different weapon. Though the stakes were high, Blaze signaled for his Heroes to draw their weapons.

Veronica: *sigh* difficult as always. Guards, leave nothing behind.

She walked off as the guards charged forward. Each Hero was (conveniently) fighting a perfect copy of them, just generic (so Hana's fighting a sword infantry, Rein duking out with a blue cavalry, etc.). Blaze was doing the best that he could, but it wasn't good enough, as they began to slowly lose, their HP dropping rapidly. Suddenly, out of the bramble and bushes…

?: With this lance!

?/: I'm just getting started!

?": I won't miss!

?\: With gratitude!

Flying out of the forest, were four Heroes, all clad in armor that, quite frankly, was freaking cool looking. They cleaved through the foes, and then looked towards Veronica

Veronica: Oh great, you four. Do you ever tire of thwarting me?

?: Do you ever tire of failing?

Veronica: Come Xander, we must retreat. (looking at Blaze) Don't think this is the last time we meet. You will be mine.

The two ran off, while the Heroes got everyone out, adn worked to contain the fire. Before Blaze could talk to them about anything, however, they vanished. Once they helped everyone out, they headed back to report to Anna what they saw.

**And with that, another chapter done. The Brave heroes are out there somewhere, watching out for you. I've also got a bunch of filler ideas to release before the plot actually starts (maniacal laugh). Anyhowsers, candy from strangers is bad, and I am OUTTA HERE!**

**NEW HEROES!**

**Roland: Royal Guardian.**

**The head of the guards of Askr. Personally oversees the siblings training. Can be seen as rough and hard to approach, but he's just wants what's best for everyone. Appears in Fire Emblem Heroes: The Series.**

**Xander: Veronica's Protector**

**Nohrian prince respected for his military prowess and close proximity to Veronica. Cares very much for the Emblian Princess, and see her as another sibling of his. Appears in Fire Emblem: Fates**

**(sorry about no pictures. I'll link them below [it's on DeviantArt]**

**QUESTION!**

**If you could make a alt of any character, who would you alter? What kind of unit would they be?**

**Everything within this fanfiction belongs to IS and Nintendo, Blaze belongs to my buddy BlazeNacho, Uther belongs to me.**

Art for the Heroes Here: scorestriker1217


	3. Stranger and Stranger Still

**According to one Doom Marine 55, I didn't put any tags on this story. I apologize, and if a mistake happens in the future, point it out and i'll fix it as best I can.**

Being woken up in the middle of the night was not something Blaze was used to. But it seemed like he'd need to be he'd need to get used to. Roland had sent Sharena to wake Blaze up for training. Blaze himself wouldn't actually fight, instead, he'd need to lead Sharena and Alfonse. Despite what the triangle and numbers say, this was not easy. He was going easy on them, using only a Iron Lance and Fierce Stance 1, it was still a difficult fight. Sharena was fast enough to follow up, yet wasn't strong enough to deal much damage, meanwhile, Alfonse was plenty strong, but he wasn't as fast as Sharena, meaning try as he might, Blazes' strategies were no match for Roland's power. As they were getting water, a small glimmer in the sky caught Blazes' eye. It flew across the sky, until disappearing over the horizon.

Sharena: Man Roland, how are you so strong?

Roland: I've been fighting for quite some time. Since you two were-

Roland was caught off by a bright light off in the direction the streak came from, along with a blast of heat and a boom. Anna came running out of her office, gasping for breath.

Anna: What *gasp* was that! *gasp*

Roland: Unknown object spotted traveling southwest, roughly 4:35, shall I go and investigate?

Anna: Yeah. *slightly less painful gasp* Blaze, go with him, take Heroes.

Blaze organized the party from yesterday, and, with Roland, Sharena and Alfonse, set out for the spot.

And you wouldn't believe what it was. A chest, covered in a golden light. It made a series hole in the ground on it's descent, roughly 100 feet down. Yet even at this distance, they could still feel the intense heat. It was at this moment that, in a royal chariot, came Gustav and Henriette. As they approached the hole, Anna filled them in on what had happened.

Gustav: So we're to believe that this… thing, came out of nowhere?

Anna: Unfortunately, yes sir. As I'm sure you can see, the location to too hot to get much closer than the surface.

Gustav told everyone to head home, and that a guard would be set up until they could investigate the hole.

The next morning, and after a ok summon (2 Saizo [3 and 4], 4 star Rodrick, 4 star Seliph, and a 4 star _**BaRtRe**_), there was an announcement of a attack on Askr, near the border once again. Blaze rallied his troops, and began marching there. Standing in the burnt wreckage of the town, was Princess Veronica. But she and Xander weren't alone. Along with the troops were a new face. It was a form of Ninian. Blaze could just tell by the look in her eyes, that she was no fighter, but she was there most likely to help Veronica. Using all of his troops, Blaze began fighting back the Emblians. Eventually, Xander had snuck around the battlefield, and attacked Blaze. While not giving up on the assault nor the dodges, the two conversed.

Xander: You seem sure in your cause. What makes you think that your kingdom is any better than ours?

Blaze: Because we don't attack random nations for entertainment. We were at peace, then Veronica took over, and according to Alfonse, that's when all of this started.

Xander: Bah, look at you. Assuming intent as always. (crit) I'LL CUT YOU DOWN MYSELF!

There was no way Blaze could dodge this, it was coming straight for his face. When out of nowhere, a large shield came out in front of Blaze, sparing him from the assault.

?: Watch yourself kid.

It was Roland. He looked Xander in the eyes and Xander stared right back. The two began to engage each other, and bickering all the same

Roland: Still trying to sell the whole, 'lying kingdom bit'. It worked once, but never again.

Xander: You of all people should know what she's went through, and the one before Blaze, she was nowhere near the fool he is. I see your kingdoms' standards have lowered.

The mentioning of 'one before Blaze' seemed to tick off Roland, as he quickly ended the fight.

Roland: I'VE GIVEN TOO MUCH!

Rolands' lance pierced Xanders' armor, and he retreated shortly after. Blaze tried to ask what Roland was talking about, but he was busy fixing the town. Roland was staying overnight while everyone else headed home. Who was that 'she' they mentioned?

**So ends the next part. I'm having fun writing these stories, so if you guys want more, I'll be happy to comply!**

**Don't take candy from strangers, and here's a link to my DeviantArt page: scorestriker1217**

**I mostly just use it to show off my hero designs. If you'd like to provide art for them, just send a message**


End file.
